


Lotto

by banaheartexo, perfect_for_you



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), BaekYeol - Freeform, Canon, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, baekchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banaheartexo/pseuds/banaheartexo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_for_you/pseuds/perfect_for_you
Summary: When Chanyeol gets impatient and watches the Lotto mv.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble, but @perfect_for_you and I hope it fills everyone's fluff cravings! <3

The day Lotto was being released filled everyone with jitters. Within the dorm, everyone was anticipating their comeback, hoping that they have lived up to the fans’ expectations, wishing to have surpassed them. Chanyeol, being the impatient child he is, could not wait any longer. Within half an hour of the upload, Chanyeol went to check the comments that littered the youtube music video.

OMG look at Baek!! *faints

Baekhyun oppaaaa!

I can't breathe! Baekhyun oppa slays!

It’s getting hot in here, Baekhyun is too good-looking!

Just from a few comments, Chanyeol has seen that Baekhyun’s parts has caught the eyes of many fans. A pang of jealousy went through him. “There's not as many for me as there is for Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbled. But he could not bring himself to hate his band member for it. He decided to look at the mv himself since he had not seen it yet. The members had not watched the final product before it was uploaded. Bracing himself, he clicked play.

Chanyeol watched his members and himself smile flirtatiously at the camera. No wonder since the director did tell them that the concept was “bad wealthy playboy.” It was then that he observed that Baekhyun had quite amazing parts, outdoing himself by taking some of the chorus and adding smirks. Chanyeol found himself gasping at them, feeling fluttery from the teasing looks Baekhyun gave to the camera.

“Wow. I see what everyone's talking about now,” Chanyeol breathlessly said when the music video ended.

“What is everyone talking about, Chanyeol?” A voice said behind him.

Startled, Chanyeol spun around and found a smirking Baekhyun leaning against the door, fresh from the shower and wet hair messily dripping. “Uh..nothing!” Oh, God. Why me.

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun smirked wider and stepped closer to Chanyeol. “Then why are you having trouble breathing?”

“Um! It's nothing!” Chanyeol got up quickly and practically ran for the door. His face burning as bright a pink as the bubble gum he blew for their Lucky One promotions.

As Baekhyun watched Chanyeol run out, he laughed. “He's too cute.” And he sauntered out, following the giant.


End file.
